Serena Tsukino
Serena Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) is the primary protagonist of Sailor Moon. Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serena (often referred to as Princess Serenity), Princess of the Moon Kingdom (and the daughter of Queen Serenity) and the secret identity of the planetary warrior, Sailor Moon. Serena is a lazy and clumsy schoolgirl who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Previous Life Princess of the Moon Born 1,000 years ago on the Moon, Princess Serena she was the beautiful daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with the Prince Darien on Earth. At the height of the Moon Kingdom, the Negaverse invaded the kingdom. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Realizing she'd lost her daughter, Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal in conjunction with the Crescent Moon Wand to seal the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce away. However, knowing that the negative forces would eventually break free, she instructed Luna and Artemis to find the Sailor Scouts when the Negaverse was awakened. Using the last of her life force, Queen Serenity She then sent all of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom to be reborn in future and died shortly thereafter. Rebirth Princess Serena was reborn on Earth as Serena, the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. Serena spent the earliest part of her childhood as an only child until her mother became pregnant with her little brother, Sammy. On the day of her little brother's birth, Serena met an orphaned Darien Shields, the reincarnation of Prince Darien. The two connected immediately after Darien expressed his sadness over losing his friend, Fiore. Hoping to comfort him, Serena gave Darien a rose as a token of her friendship and to show that he would never be alone again. Serena spent the first fourteen years of her life on Earth unaware of her previous life as the Princess of the Moon. Adopting the traits of her new mother, Serena grew to become a struggling student and something of slacker, constantly late for school. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks. Her relationship with Darien would also grow to become antagonistic, Darien often teasing her about her bad habits and hairstyle. Becoming Sailor Moon On her way home from school, Serena saw a cat, she’d later come to know as Luna, being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster, Morga, to drain energy, disguised as her best friend’s, Molly Baker, mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon. Though Serena was frightened by the talking cat, she followed her orders and repeated the phrase, "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used her special attack, Moon Tiara Magic and destroyed Morga. Following her first victory against the Negaverse, Luna gave Serena the Luna Pen, allowing her to use the ability to disguise herself in various personas for every given situation. Serena foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy Anderson. Luna init ally suspected Amy to be an agent of the Negaverse, but was later discovered that Amy was the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury. With With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster, Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye Hino was revealed as the reincarnation of Sailor Mars, another member of the Moon Kingdom's court. Though relieved they found another scout, Serena's relationship with Raye was tense. On top of sharing a like-minded interest in Tuxedo Mask, they also liked Darien. Raye showed complete contempt for Serena's laziness and whining, the latter of which often triggered fights between them. Raye's tendency to agree with Darien on Serena's behavior make things between herself and the alter ego of Tuxedo Mask, tense as well. Serena, Amy and Raye fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. As a result of his defeat at their hands, Jedite was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's top commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of their efforts to find and obtain the rainbow crystals before the Negaverse, and oppositely, Tuxedo Mask, who wished to find them for his own reasons. Serena's powers worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During their hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, Serena and Luna discovered another reborn Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter, was Lita Kino, a young woman Serena became friends with after she defended her against bullies. The Past Revealed Mina Aino, the reincarnation of Sailor Venus, was the last to join Serena and the others, and came of her own volition, having already been discovered by, Artemis, an ally of Luna's. Serena and Darien's relationship brought to a new head when Serena encounters him again after his battle with Zoycite. Serena proceeded to tease and make fun of him until she slapped his the side of his back that hurt. When she spotted the blood on her hand, she chose to follow him to find out what was going on. Unaware of his deal with Zoycite, she was taken with Darien to another dimension inside the Tokyo Tower. She was forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien when the elevator they rode in was attacked, and in turn, she discovered that he was Tuxedo Mask. After he was injured by Zoycite, Serena discovered she was the lost Moon Princess, and defeated Zoycite. Her past as Princess Serena was revealed to her by Luna and Artemis. She then fought off Zoycite's successor, Malachite. Malachite's task was to find Serena, kill her, and take the Imperium Silver Crystal from her. He turned people into monsters, but they were all healed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon healed Darien, but he was recaptured by the Negaverse. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Moon and the others encountered Malachite. After the full story of the Moon Kingdom was revealed to them by Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon killed Malachite by reflecting his own attack back at him. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were all captured by the Doom and Gloom Girls, and Sailor Moon fought Queen Beryl alone. After healing Prince Darien again, she fought Queen Beryl merged with the Negaforce. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl with Cosmic Moon Power, ending the Negaverse for good. Along with Darien and the other Sailor Scouts, Serena's memories of being Sailor Moon were erased following Beryl's defeat. ''Sailor Moon R'' Doom Tree Arc Serena's memories were restored by Luna when Alan and Ann sent the Cardian, Vampeal, to gather energy for the Doom Tree. She transformed into Sailor Moon and destroyed Vampeal with her tiara. However, Sailor Moon's tiara lost its power sometime after the other Sailor Scouts returned. Her locket was destroyed by Cardian Racy, de-transforming her, but Queen Serenity gave her a new locket, saying "Moon Crystal Power" to transform. Using an attack called Moon Scepter Elimination, Sailor Moon destroyed Racy. From here, Sailor Moon and the others foiled more of Alan and Ann's plans. In the first episode of Sailor Moon R, Alan, posing as a human, fell in love with Serena. After Serena and Darien discovered Alan and Ann's true identities, the Doom Tree attacked them. Eventually, the truth about the Doom Tree was revealed, and Alan and Ann left Earth with it to start a better life. Darien's memories were restored when the Moonlight Knight (the manifestation of his desire to protect Serena) recombined with him. Negamoon Arc Afterward, Rini appeared from the future and brainwashed Serena's family into thinking she was her cousin. The evil Rubeus and his Negamoon Sisters tried to capture Rini and take over crystal points in Tokyo with their droids, but Serena destroyed each of the droids. Darien, after hearing a voice in his nightmares, broke up with Serena. Once the Negamoon Sisters decided to turn good, Serena healed them with Moon Crystal Healing Activation. She then fought Rubeus inside his ship, and defeated him when Rini broke his power source. After the death of Rubeus, Emerald took over, sending droids to fill Tokyo's weak points with negative energy. Serena foiled each of her plans, destroying all her droids. The Sailor Scouts eventually went to the future with Rini. It was revealed by King Darien that he and Neo Queen Serenity (currently encased in crystal) are the future selves of Serena and Darien, and Rini is their daughter, and he wanted to test their affection for each other. Prince Diamond was in love with Sailor Moon, which made Emerald jealous, resulting in Wiseman turning her into a dragon. She was subsequently destroyed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon convinced Diamond that Wiseman has been lying to him, and Wiseman attempted to kill him. He eventually sacrificed himself to save her. Sailor Moon then convinced Rini, whom Wiseman had turned into Wicked Lady, that she and the others did love her, and she became Rini again. Wiseman attacked them a final time in an attempt to open the Dark Gate and destroy the world, but Sailor Moon, and later Rini, transformed into their princess forms and used the Imperium Silver Crystal from the past and future to destroy Wiseman. ''Sailor Moon S'' Sailor Moon and the others had to foil several evil plans by Kaorinite, the assistant of Doctor Tomoe, leader of the Bureau of Bad Behavior, sending Daimon Heart Snatchers to extract Pure Hearts. When the Heart Snatcher Nekonnell attacked Sailor Moon, the power of the love between her and Darien took them to the Moon Kingdom where Sailor Moon received the Spiral Moon Heart Scepter. Sailor Moon used Moon Spiral Heart Attack to destroy Nekonnell, and did the same with most of the following Daimons sent by Kaorinite and her successors. The Sailor Scouts initially did not get along with the two Outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but at one point, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus worked together to stop one of Kaori Knight's plans. At one point, Serena's Pure Heart was extracted by the Daimon Senishenta, but was not one of the three Kaorinite was searching for. She was the fourth of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart. After Kaori Knight was killed, Eugeal took over. This led to a battle at an island where the three Pure Hearts were used to summon the Purity Chalice (the holders of the Pure hearts survived and got their Pure Hearts back). Sailor Moon and Eugeal raced for it, but Sailor Moon got it first and turned into Super Sailor Moon, increasing her power. She defeated Eugeal, who drove off and later crashed because of Mimet, who then took over. Sailor Moon was initially believed to be the Sovereign who would stop the Silence, but after she collapsed from the power, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune thought otherwise. Sailor Moon foiled more of Mimet's schemes, destroying her Daimons by turning into Super Sailor Moon and using Rainbow Heart Ache, until Mimet was killed by Telulu. After stopping the final three witches, Telulu, Byruit, and Cyprin, Sailor Moon tried to protect Hotaru Tomoe, who was the host of Mistress 9. Once Doctor Tomoe was returned to normal, and Mistress 9 destroyed by Hotaru, who then became Sailor Saturn and tried to destroy Pharaoh 90, Sailor Moon received power from the other Sailor Scouts (including Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune) and transformed into Super Sailor Moon (the Purity Chalice could not be used for this because it was destroyed when Pharaoh was summoned). She then entered Pharaoh 90 and destroyed him by destroying his core. She also saved Hotaru from Pharaoh 90, though Hotaru was turned into a baby. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune challenged Sailor Moon for who should be the leader, as they were still unable to forgive her for risking the world's existence to save one person, but eventually they were defeated, and accepted her as their leader. ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' Sailor Moon then had to deal with the Amazon Trio, foiling each of their plans and destroying their monsters. The Amazon Trio's goal was to find the one with beautiful dreams, by looking into the bearers dream mirror. Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart Attack did not work on Hawk's Eye, one of the Amazon Trio members. When Pegasus gave her and Rini the ability to turn into Super Sailor Scouts, she learned a new attack. By Super Sailor Mini Moon summoning Pegasus using her bell, Super Sailor Moon could used Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy the Remless sent by the Amazon Trio as they searched people's dream mirrors for Pegasus. Serena was suspected to be the holder of Pegasus, and after she was targeted by Hawk's Eye, her dream mirror was destroyed by Mr. Magic Pierrot, but was rebuilt when Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye gave up the power that made them human to rebuild the mirror, enabling her to transform into Super Sailor Moon and destroy Mr. Magic Pierrot. The Amazon Trio were revived by Pegasus. Afterward, the Super Sailor Scouts had to deal with the Amazon Quartet. In the end, Super Sailor Moon defeated them and fought Zirconia, defeating him as well. The Amazon Quartet turned good, and Zirconia was killed when Queen Nehelenia, the leader of the Dark Moon Circus, escaped her mirror. Super Sailor Moon fought Nehelenia, who was unstoppable with the Golden Crystal, until the Amazon Quartet switched it for a pineapple, and Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon reawakened the power of the Golden Crystal and used it to defeat Nehelenia, who survived and threw Super Sailor Mini Moon over the edge of the circus. Super Sailor Moon jumped off after her (Nehelenia returned to her mirror for eternity). Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon were turned into Princess Serena and Princess Rini with wings, and survived the fall. Films ''The Promise of the Rose'' (Sailor Moon R) ''Hearts in Ice'' (Sailor Moon S) ''Black Dream Hole'' (Sailor Moon SuperS) Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo Powers and Abilities Sailor Moon Super Sailor Moon Finishing Moves :Many of the attacks used by Sailor Moon are used to destroy the monster of the week. However, there are cases wherein her abilities are used to restore a monster or enemy to their original state (human or otherwise noted). ''Sailor Moon'' *'Moon Tiara Magic/Action:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara to destroy the enemies, turning them into "moondust". It is mostly used on Negamonsters. ''Sailor Moon R'' *'Moon Healing Activation:' Sailor Moon uses the Crescent Moon Wand to heal anyone turned into a monster, or turned evil. It permanently destroys the monster they are turned into, preventing the healed victim from being transformed into that monster again. *'Cosmic Moon Power:' This attack is powered by the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand. It can weaken the enemies, or even, if she has enough power, completely obliterate them. This was used to defeat Zoycite and Malachite (the latter was killed when she reflected his attack back at him), and formed a giant energy ball to destroy Queen Beryl. *'Moon Scepter Elimination:' Sailor Moon uses the Moon Scepter to attack and disintegrate her enemies, or reduce them into dust. This is mostly used on Cardians and Droids, but was also used to defeat both Rubeus and Emerald. ''Sailor Moon S'' *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' This attack uses the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to destroy the enemy. This is mostly used on Daimons, killing them and turning them back into the item they were created from. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' This is upgraded from Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which can only be used when Sailor Moon is in her Super Sailor Moon form. ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' This attack uses the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Super Sailor Moon uses this attack after Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus, and destroys the enemy. This is mostly used on Remless. Original Japanese adaptation In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character Sailor Moon was named Usagi Tsukino. Her name, literally translated, means "Bunny". This translation was made her given name in the first localization of the Pretty Solider Sailor Moon manga by Tokyopop. Usagi's personality in the English localization of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, both as Sailor Moon and Princess and Queen Serenity, are little changed in the original anime and manga despite the downplaying of her hometown --- the Azabu Jūban district in Tokyo, Japan --- in the original DiC dub. In either the manga or the anime, Usagi remains a fourteen year old school girl living in the 20th century Tokyo. Her character remains adverse to studying and does not appear to view her life or responsibilities with a great deal of seriousness. As a result she ignores her chores and schoolwork for playing video games and daydreaming. Something of a crybaby, Usagi slowly matures over the course of the manga and anime into a sure-footed young adult who can make decisions own her own, thanks to the guidance of her guardian cat, Luna and her allies, the Sailor Senshi (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus). Usagi was voiced by actress, Kotono Mitsuishi. Gallery Trivia *"Serena" means "calm" or "serene". Her given name in the English dub is a reference to her previous incarnation's name in both the manga and anime, "Serenity". *Though Tracey Moore was replaced by Terri Hawkes as Serena mid-way through the first season, she voiced the character in episode 14, Dangerous Dollies and again in episode 21, Jupiter Comes Thundering In. This may suggest that the episodes were intended to be aired out of order. *Because of her pregnancy, Terri Hawkes declined to return to voice Serena.Terri Hawks gives birth to twins - Save Our SailorsTerri Hawkes - Internet Movie Database She was replaced by Linda Ballantyne in the third and fourth seasons of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SuperS). However, she would return to voice Serena in the Pioneer Entertainment produced dubs for The Promise of the Rose, Hearts In Ice and The Black Dream Hole. *Sailor Moon's onscreen kill count is almost twice that of James Bond (not counting unnamed and insignificant minions). Bond's kill count for named or otherwise significant characters (in the course of his 20 films) is 64, while Sailor Moon's is 127 (counting Leo the Lion and the frozen Jedite as destroyed along with the Negaverse, counting Byruit and Doorknobder as indirect, and not counting the monster forms of Misha and Janelle since they seemed more corrupted than possessed). *Serena has an appetite that nearly rivals that of Son Goku from Dragonball Z. External Links *Sailor Moon/Serena Profile References Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Lovers Category:Mothers Category:Inner Sailor Scouts